MORE OF CHAPTER ONE
by LoseLoveLive
Summary: This is more of chapter one of my story


"Renesmee, do hurry dear" my mother called to me but not to loud knowing I could hear her perfectly well.I sighed then I hear the patter of paws and a familiar scent in the air, I darted out my bedroom door and running quickly into the kitchen where of course, Jacob, was waiting for me. I jumped lightly into his waiting arms.  
"Jacob" I cried flinging my arms around him.  
" Hey Nessie" he grinned setting me down in my chair, my cup was waiting for me. I grabbed it eagerly and drained it. I set it back on the table turning to my dad who was in the chair beside me.  
"Dad, can we go hunting after school?" I asked, by we I meant me, him, Jacob, mother and auntie alice, the usual combination we went in.  
" Of course" he told me flashing his smile revealing his perfectly straight white teeth, I smiled back. He tugged on one of my ringlets, I snapped my teeth in the direction of his hand, a playful growl escaped from deep in his throat. I growled back I jumped on him he caught me mid-air and cuddled me against his chest. I touched his cheek showing him that I wanted to leave now to go school.  
It was my first time going to school, High School to be precise. I was going to be in grade eleven, I was a four year old in a sixteen year olds body my mind was that of a grown up who new to much. Alice Jasper me my mother and father were all going to be in grade eleven and Rosalie and Emmett were seniors. They have all gone to this school before, even though my mother doesn't remember all of it, but this was my first time and I was eager.  
We all ran to the main house, leaping effortlessly over the river, and ran to the garage where they were all already waiting. Everyone else lived at the big house but me my mother and father live in a small cottage a little ways into the thick green forest of Forks. We took dad's Silver Volvo all of us fitting easily into it, except Jacob who did not go to this school he went to the school in La Push. I was sitting on aunty Alice's lap then all of sudden I was aware of her sudden stiffness, it wasn't uncommon for vampires to be very still but this was like really stiff so I knew she was forseeing the future with her ability to do so.  
" Daddy" I thought knowing he could hear with his mind reading ability" what does she see?" I looked in the review mirror and saw a flicker of a smile. I groaned, I did not think it was fair that he could see what she saw and we could not.  
" You will know soon enough sweetheart" he told me calmly but a little smug, I frowned.  
We reached the school quickly and hurried to our classes. I sat down next to a girl who had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing light blue jean capris that cutoff at the bottom of the knees, along with a plain black shirt and a half-sweater a loose scarf tied around her neck. She smelled very good her blood did but the perfume she was wearing smelled terrible. I didn't move even knowing that I could control myself. I was barely paying attention to what the teacher was saying, I was to busy thinking about what Alice saw, that made me a little mad again.  
I looked over at her again and I noticed she was a little pale, like me, and had rosy cheeks...like me. She also wasn't paying attention as though she knew it all already. I went through my next two classes mystified waiting for lunch. When the bell rang I tried to go at normal human pace to the cafeteria, I finally reached it and I dashed, almost a little to fast, to our lunch table where my mom and dad and the rest of my abnormaly perfect family was sitting. I sat down beside Alice, she looked at me and grinned then winked she knew what I suspected and I was right. The girl I sat beside was like me...half vampire and half human.

As it turns out, the girls name is ,Carmen, and also, she is in two of my other classes. So as soon as lunch was over I had Trig, Biology then Gym. When I walked into Biology she was there and there was two empty seats, one beside Alice and another one beside Carmen. Alice looked over at me and shook her head, indicating that I for sure was not sitting with her, that I was to sit by Carmen. I scowled at her but went to take my seat beside her anyways.  
"Hi" I asked in a polite voice, I smiled being careful not to reveal my teeth to much" may I sit here?"She looked up at me and smiled also, I could tell, not to reveal to much teeth.  
" Of course" she replied just as politely as I had asked. Of course she has a sing-song/ bell voice just as I had.  
" Thanks" I sighed sitting down beside her.  
" Whats your name?" she asked turning towards me slightly.  
" Renesmee, I know it's a mouthfull so you can call me Nessie if you want!"I told her quickly" what is your name?" I asked her even though I already knew.  
" Carmen, I just moved here last week, with my brother and sister"She sounded as though she was relieved but there was regret in her voice as well.  
" Thats nice, do they go to school?" I asked making conversation.  
"Well my sister does, her name is Haylin, she is sitting right there" she pointed over to the girl sitting next to Alice" she is sitting next to that girl with the lack hair.  
" Well, that girl is my sister, her name is Alice" I told her.  
She smiled" that cool, she is very pretty.  
I smiled back" thanks". I turned back to the front, the teacher Mr.Banire was writing stuff on the blackboard that I didn't really care for.  
" Who is your brother?" I asked her in a whisper.  
She was silent for a few seconds" His name is Huerel, he is in college, he...isn't allowed to stay with us" she turned away. The bell rang and I stood up, Alice told me we have gym together so I waited. We walked to gym together it was Volleyball season.Of course we both did great. i hurried not to quickly shouting bye to Carmen, then hopped into the volvo. I turned to Alice quick. 


End file.
